


The Enemy - The sacrifice

by Enrapture, Lamentai



Series: The Enemy [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 25th Hunger Games, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Hunger Games universe, POV Original Character, The Enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapture/pseuds/Enrapture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentai/pseuds/Lamentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world, North America was formed under the name of Panem.<br/>After the sea level rose the people of the new formed country moved inward, towards the higher ground of the country. The world was split into thirteen districts and the capitol. That was Twenty six years ago. There is no district thirteen and every year since the rebellion children between the ages twelve and eighteen were forced into sadistic battle royal games; The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enrapture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapture/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936520) by [Enrapture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapture/pseuds/Enrapture). 



_"We thank you, our tributes! May you bring honour upon your District!"_

* * *

 

My name is _Echo Allardyce_ , and the simplest way to describe my life would be.. That the odds have definitely _never_ been in my favor.

I am a tribute, sent from district four to participate in the very sadistic 25th Annual Hunger Games.. Otherwise known as the first Quarter Quell to occur in all of history. The games themselves are already notorious, causing the deaths of many children. Young and old, it doesn't matter. So long as there is but a single victor, the capitol is satisfied. Two children from each district are sent, one boy and one girl, to the luxurious capitol where they are praised as celeberties and even interviewed. Styled up like toys to be admired and cherish until they are all shoved into an arena where only one can survive and remain breathing..Of course, that's only if you don't do something to make the gamemakers mad, otherwise they'd simply bomb you on the spot.

Ah, Yes. Becoming a victour.. that would be when you become the true doll. Playing up all the angles and boasting about those you killed, boasting the death of those whom you saw stop breathing right before your own eyes. Sure, you're given riches beyond even District 2's common wealth.. But what's the cost?

Of course, there are also those who adore the games. Trainning for them and planning to volunteer.. win the game and bring honour to your district. These are called Careers, and they have a very good advantage in the games. They are typically from districts One, Two and Four. Trained in special academies until they are 18, until they volunteer for the games. The Careers have a history of winning the games, even though the games themselves are only twenty four years old.

Outside of the other tributes, there are many other dangers you can face in the games. The enviornment itself could be trying to kill you! Poisoned water.. Mutations designed by the capitol.. It's all sickening, and we have to watch it broadcasted live every year. Though I guess it's better than having to participate in the real games. But there are also things to help you, small trainning and gifts from sponsors who deem you worthy. People with nothing better to do then practically toss cash in the air in the hopes you'll win the games.

Sadly to admit.. I am a Career.

I've not planned to volunteer, not since a few years ago. My family has all passed.. and outside the money, i've nothing to gain from volunteering for such an awful thing. Besides, this year is the first Quarter Quell.. As a special event for it, the district will have to vote for the tributes this year.. Honestly, i'll probably just pick someone at random. I've no grudges with the people of my district and there is no one i'd vote off to such a thing anyway..

Speaking of the Quarter Quell and voting, i'm shocked out of my thoughts as a mechanical looking thing is passed from the person standing next to me into my hands. I don't even glance at the thing at first, no. I've been distracted too long and I want to remember where I am. Thankfully, It's not very hard. I was only caught up in my own thoughts of course, it's not like I have any memory faults.

We're gathered in a very large white marble assembly building, built outdoors and styled in what most would call 'greek' style.. I'm not sure where the term came from; probably one of the societies wiped out before panem was formed. It's shaped in a circle, carved out area's for us children to stand in. Between the ages of twelve and eighteen, we are seperated by gender and age group. There are path stairs, all made out of the beautiful blindingly white marble that lead down to a small circle. In the cirle is a stage, complete with a podium and steps leading up to it on both sides. One for the female tribute, and one for the male.

Behind that, once the tributes have been selected it leads back to two heavily guarded rooms where three minute goodbye's can be exchanged before the tributes are hauled off the blood thirsty capitol, who will certainly cheer at their deaths.

Suddenly, the other sixteen year olds are looking at me as if i'm going to suddenly turn crazy and I find myself directing my attention to the device.

The first thing I notice is it's sleek golden color, with white buttons that are made out of some kind of steel. The buttons have letters on them, and you're to type in your vote.. I quietly wonder, have some of these people voted for me? What would someone have to do that was horrible enough to be sent off to the games? Then again, not everyone in my district shares my opinion. Here in District four, it would be an honorable thing to be voted off.

I type in the name of someone random whom I went to school with and pass the remote off to the next person. If you refuse to vote, the peacekeepers will haul you off..

I breathe a sigh, quietly awaiting for the voting to finish. After some time, it finally does and the remotes for both the females and males are passed up to the podium. The capitol woman, standing in her ridiculous clothing and colored hair, quickly greets the crowd. To their discredit, they cheer. Even I go along with it, if I didn't I would be shunned!

She tinkers with the machines for a minute, announcing they will automatically sort out the children with the most votes who will have the honour of being our tributes. As always, they will announce the ladies first. Then they will announce the males, and call for volunteers. The protocal for this is confusing, since we have to vote. Is it even allowed to volunteer? By the looks I see on the other Careers, even they are worried about what horror's this special 'Quarter Quell' will have in store.. I don't think we'll have any volunteers this year.

She finally finishes fiddling with the contraptions and sets them both down on the podium, reading off the name of the female tribute for all to hear.

**_"Eta Perthshire!"_ **

The crowd cheers for her, clapping and whistling in applause for our honorable tribute.

But I only feel sick.

I can feel my heart begin to pound, drop from it's place in my chest to somewhere in my stomach. Suddenly becoming sick and dizzy, I can only feel shock overtake me. It feels like someone has their hands wrapped around my neck, I can't speak or breathe. A painful fire goes through my chest as I feel like breaking down, screaming and fighting my way through the crowds and peacekeepers to protect her. To beg her not to go, try to convince someone to volunteer for her.. Why? Why did they have to pick Eta? What did she do? Why did they have to pick the girl I love more than anything? The only person I have left.. And yet she doesn't even know how I feel about her.

Her beautiful voice floats into the air, thanking the people for voting her for the honor of being a tribute. Blowing a kiss to the crowd, she pushes a strand of hair of her shoulder and begins the decent to the stage. Walking in a white and blue ruffled gown perfectly fitted to her, hair curled and beautiful as always. Complemented by that ever-confident smile she still has upon shaking the capitol womans hand.

"I volunteer as the male tribute!"

For a second, I wonder who would be stupid enough to do such a thing. But then I realize.. it's me. I've raised my hand and spoken those words to save her, yes. I cannot take her place, but I can enter the games with her and protect her. I have a fake smile on my face, showing the confidence always seen on volunteers from my district. Voice strong, unshaking. I wish my current thoughts were that way, because I didn't even realize I started walking to the stage.

The crowd is cheering for both of us, the District Four tributes as the woman asks my name and age.

"Echo Allardyce, Age 16."

The woman gives a small clap and congratulates us, and the peacekeepers guide us back to the small rooms where we are to say our goodbyes.

It's a small room, as you would expect. A couch and a full-view mirror where you can straighten yourself out for the camera's that will no doubt be watching our every movement the moment we step out those doors.

All my family passed years ago, and I don't have any close friends. So i'm not at all surprised when no one shows up.. I can imagine Eta's family, saying tearful goodbyes to her while she assures them she'll win, that she'll beat me and the other tributes.. She has no idea how right she is.. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her, to protect the only person I have left.

Breathing a small sigh, I guide myself across the room to look in the mirror. Gold blonde hair, blown a bit messily from the wind outside is hiding my blue eyes, which i'm sure must look at least a little distressed. I brush it back into place with my hands, making sure to re-do the short ponytail in the back. Might as well look nice, right?

_I don't need Eta to love me, or even accept my feelings for her. I just need her to let me protect her.._

_To die for her._

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finished the first chapter, Time to write the second one..


	2. Chapter 2:

I'm running through the dark forest, tripping on small piles of snow and landing flat on my face as I run from something.. or to something..

_Why am I running?_

My hands gripping the freezing snow, I push myself up and brush it off. And then I begin running again, running so fast my chest is burning and I can't even feel the cold snow on my face.. only that my blonde hair is now covered in it.

And then I see her, blonde hair and blue eyes identical to mine, and I recall we're in the games by the tribute outfits we're wearing. "Rielle, Why are we running!?" I try to ask her as she runs ahead of me, i'm barely able to keep up. I then realize, I can't hear my own voice.. can she? I try screaming, calling to her but nothing comes out. Only my lips move as I crash into the snow once more and she escapes my vision.

I'm up again, running forward to find her waiting for me at the snow-covered cornucopia. Our tribute outfits keep us warm enough, so the snow is fine. Just as she turns to see me and smiles, I see her mouth move but I can't make out the words.

I try to yell to her, ask her what she said, but again it is only silence. When I begin walking forward I see her expression is not one of an actual smile, her eyes are coated in fear. And that smile is one of relief, and I see her lips move one final time, only able to actually hear her say one word.

_"... .... .. .... .., Echo!-"_

Before she can even finish speaking, I watch as her eyes widen and she falls to the ground. In the distance I hear a canon and see there's a knife in the back of her head.

As I watch the other knife zoom at me and everything fades to black, I am now able to see what she was trying to tell me.

 

 

_"You came to save me, Echo!"_

* * *

_  
_

I awake screaming, my hands flying to the place where the knife had embedded itself in my skull and the captiol woman runs in to check on me with Eta. By the way Eta looks, I assume she's just awoke as well. Though she probably just thinks i'm being too loud and want's me to shut up, as she shows no real concern.

The capitol woman offers to call a doctor, but I only supply a light-hearted laugh and the shrug of my shoulders. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you, Astonia." Even though I say this, I know she doesn't care. They just need me alive for now, until they toss me in the arena anyway. Eta just smirks at me and tilts her head, while I quietly admire how she can still be so beautiful when she's obviously just awoken.

Her hair is unbrushed, laying over her shoulders and over the navy blue T-shirt she's wearing. It has a V neck, which allows for a view of her collar bones. It's then I also notice, the only thing hiding her underwear is the length of the shirt, which thankfully restricts the view. It's not as if I don't want to see Eta such a way, of course I would! I'd just want it to be with her consent..

"Hey dumbass, don't go crazy before the games." She laughs, shrugging her shoulders and spinning around as Astonia follows her with a lecture on the language Eta had chosen. Even with such a sarcastic comment directed at me, I love being able to hear her voice. I could watch her and listen to her talk forever, so long as she would allow it.

I dress myself, brushing the back of my blonde hair into a ponytail and brushing my bangs seperately so that I look presentable. There may even be camera's on me now, but I don't know. I'm dressed in simple clothes, provided by the capital. A black sleevless shirt that covers only a bit of my shoulders, made of a stretchy fabric i'm not familiar with. It's very comfortable and matches perfectly with the black jeans they've given me, and so I leave to the main room.

Yesterday we were taken to this train that drives us to the capitol. It's filled with all the food we can eat, working showers and rooms for all of us. We're expected to talk to our mentor here, a past victor from the games. Though in the few hours we've been here, Eta has talked to our mentor a lot more than I have.

I find breakfast already set at the table, but it's still covered by metal circular caps. It means we aren't to eat it yet, because Astonia will remove it for us when we are allowed to eat. Living in District four, there have been very few times i've had to gone hungry; Though for someone from one of the outlying districts, I have to wonder if they'd just take the food anyway? Maybe..

I wander to the couch, sitting on the insanely comfortable piece of furniture and feeling as though I may drift off to sleep again until our mentor comes over and sits with me. We don't speak, we haven't really spoken at all.. in fact, I don't even know our mentor's name. Maybe i'll take it upon myself to ask, but for now I find myself distracted by the imagine of Eta from this morning in my head.

Am I really thinking about _that_? In a situation like this?

Thankfully, Eta comes out of her room to pull my thoughts to her again. That's right, I planned to tell her everything today. About why I volunteered, about wanting to protect her. Not surprisingly, she sits near our mentor and immediately begins discussing things about the games with him. She's dressed in a silk light blue shirt that ties around her neck, a pair of plain skinny jeans set with it. Even dressed casually, she's beauitful. The end of her hair curled perfectly, and I find myself wondering if it's natural or done purposely.

I listen quietly, but don't bother answering questions myself. I suddenly find that Eta is glaring at me, and I give her an apologetic smile. She seems annoyed by it, even more so than she was by my listening. Prompting me to stand and wander off through the train. Following down the hall, I find my self standing on a balcony the train has. It allows one to view the scenery, despite the wind it's pretty nice.

I grip the metal bar that keeps me from falling and I breathe a sigh, closing my eyes and trying to forget the dream from earlier.

_How am I going to get Eta to trust me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one a bit fast >w>  
> and lucky lil shit Echo gets to see Eta like that ahshaha
> 
> I might re-write it or add on later


End file.
